


Snowfall

by tatertotarmy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Secret Santa, M/M, because i just love fluff, just some short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: After a sudden snowfall buries the Regalia, Ignis and Noctis head off to set up camp in the snow...Written for the IgNoct Secret Santa 2018.





	Snowfall

“Just how long were we in there?”

Noctis blinked back some stray snowflakes fallen on his eyelashes, his gaze pointed upward towards a clouded sky. Behind him, the rest of the group emerged from the cave, looking up towards the sky with equal perplexion and wonder. 

“Wow…is it really snowing? Didn’t realize it was that time of year,” Prompto spoke, pausing as a shiver went down his spin.

“It tends to show just how long we’ve been at it,” Ignis chimed in, removing his glasses to wipe away some snowflakes. He put them on, pausing as more snowflakes hit the lenses, and then sighed as he folded up his frames to put them away.

“Just hope the Regalia isn’t buried,” Gladio sighed, strangely unphased by the sudden cold weather, even with his chest exposed beneath an open jacket.

“Come on, it’s not like we have to worry about that!” Prompto spoke up, stepping forward to disturb the fresh sheet of snow, “We’ll just get in, drive back on over to Lestallum, and we’ll get to spend a nice night in a hotel.”

“Sure hope so,” Noctis spoke, following Prompto with Ignis and Gladio following suit.

Unfortunately…that wasn’t exactly the case.

“Alright guys…” Prompto took in a deep breath, “How long were we in that cave? This can’t be real!”

Noctis crossed his arms, looking at a buried Regalia, looking akin to an abandoned car in the middle of a snowy field. It was almost amazing how everything was just blanketed. If it wasn’t for the guard rails poking out from the ground, then nobody would even be able to tell that there was a road beneath the white. If it wasn’t cold and they hadn’t been spending an entire day in a cave looking for a relic, Noctis might have been content to admire the sight. But for now, Noctis could only focus on the buried Regalia and the sun slowly headed towards the horizon – a sign that night was almost upon them.

And if the sun was setting and they couldn’t drive far enough…then that meant…

“I’m sure that there’s a haven nearby,” Ignis spoke up, looking off to the distance, “I remember passing by one on the way here. Shouldn’t be that far of a walk.”

“What? Are you serious?” Prompto spoke up.

“Not like we have any option here,” Gladio took in a deep breath and walked over to the Regalia, “Let’s see if we can dig this out.”

“With our hands?”

“Don’t see anything else to use,” Gladio looked over towards Ignis, “Iggy, how about you and Noct go set up camp? I’ll see if I can dislodge this thing and drive over.”

“As long as you’re back before nightfall,” Ignis spoke, walking over to brush some snow from the trunk, “Noct, can you help carry some supplies?”

“Sure,” Noctis couldn’t contain the dread in his voice as he trudged over towards the trunk, helping Ignis unload some of the camping supplies.

“So…” Prompto looked over at Gladio, “You also meant me, right? To go set up camp?”

“Nope,” Gladio began digging some snow off the hood of the Regalia, “Hope you like digging.”

“Oh. Great. Sure…just love it,” Prompto sighed, dragging his feet in the snow towards the Regalia.

It wasn’t long before the group split off, with Prompto and Gladio set to digging out the Regalia while Noctis and Ignis began walking through the snow, searching for the nearest haven.

“I can’t believe all this piled up so fast,” Noctis spoke, frowning as he looked down at the snow, some piles of it nearing his knees.

“Perhaps the weather is a bit different out in these parts,” Ignis spoke, looking around at all the snow.

“Maybe,” Noctis lifted his leg up high to step into the nearest snowbank.

“Need help, Noct?” 

“I can walk through it fine.”

“It’s quite deep.”

“I know.”

“Even I’m having difficulties walking.”

Noctis sighed, looking over at Ignis, “Iggy, what is it?”

“Nothing, your majesty,” Ignis continued on, smoothly as ever, “It is just that if you need any help, I can offer some assistance. In any small way.”

Noctis paused. He looked over at Ignis, who was simply looking ahead with the hint of a smile on his lips. Then, Noctis’ cheeks turned the slightest bit pink, looking away as he reached out and took Ignis’ hand.

“You know, you can just ask when we’re alone,” Noctis’ voice was lower, continuing along the path with Ignis’ hand in his.

“My apologies, I’ll remember next time,” Ignis chuckled, looking over towards a rocky plateau in the distance, “Ah, I see we’ve already made it. It’s just over there.”

“Such a shame for you,” Noctis teased, walking a bit faster and stringing Ignis along, “Maybe now you’ll ask like a normal person instead of stepping around holding my hand.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis quickly caught up to Noctis, falling into step beside him, “Though I imagine that would remove some of the fun, your majesty.”

“What fun are you talking about?”

“Nothing.”

Ignis stopped as the two made it to the top of the haven, most of the stone, save for the very center, was covered in an equal amount of white snow as the rest of the land.

“Well, looks like Prompto and Gladio aren’t the only ones digging out something from the snow,” Ignis sighed, setting down his supplies near the center, “Help me, Noct?”

“Maybe.”

“Excuse me?”

Noctis grinned, setting down his things beside Ignis and stealing a quick kiss on the lips.

“Just needed some motivation.”

And then, without another word, Noctis began to start clearing out the haven, leaving Ignis standing there a bit dumbfounded.

“Very well,” Ignis smiled softly to himself, beginning to help clear out the haven as well, “Perhaps I will need some motivation as well.”

Noctis laughed, “Say it like a normal person.”

“Only when you do as well, your majesty.”

By the time the haven was cleared and camp was set up, plenty of motivation had been exchanged between the two of them, all unknown to the other two members of the group, complaining over a buried Regalia.


End file.
